The world has stepped into the era of mobile Internet. Simultaneously, it is becoming increasingly common for smart electronic devices to include Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) as a standard feature. Thus, to make full use of the data charges, one electronic device can be used as a WiFi hotspot, to which multiple devices can be connected and share the wireless Internet access. However, because the electronic device's hardware and software resources are limited, multiple devices already connected to the hotspot may compete for the bandwidth so that later devices would be unable to join the hotspot or access the external network. For the latter, even though the device is apparently connected to the hotspot, it may still be unable to access the external network, severely affecting the user experience.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide methods of sharing a WiFi hotspot and associated electronic devices to address the above issues.